This project focuses on understanding the chemical and biological effects of carcinogen damage to DNA and the role played by DNA repair mechanisms in modulating these effects. Our studies involve chemical synthesis of selected carcinogen-modified deoxyribonucleosides and their incorporation into predetermined DNA sequences using DNA synthesis methods. The DNA sequences are incorporated into plasmids for mutagenicity studies in both Escherichia coli and mammalian cells.